Thomas/Crash Bandicoot (Thomas Bandicoot) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot (Thomas and Crash Bandicoot are both the main heros) *Emily as Coco Bandicoot (Emily and Coco Bandicoot are both the main females) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Aku Aku (Casey Jr. and Aku Aku are both in charge of Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Edward as Crunch Bandicoot (Edward and Crunch Bandicoot are both stepfather figures to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Percy as Polar (Percy and Polar are both share the same letter 'P' at the beginning of their names) *Oliver as Pura (Oliver and Pura are both western) *Devious Diesel as Dr. Neo Cortex (Devious Diesel and Dr. Neo Cortex are both the main villains) *Mavis as Nina Cortex (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Uka Uka (Cerberus and Uka Uka are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and mean enemies to Casey Jr. and Aku Aku) *Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of the Rails) *Smudger as Dr. Nitrus Brio (Smudger and Dr. Nitrus Brio are both wear green and evil) *Gordon as Tiny Tiger (Gordon and Tiny Tiger are both big, strong, powerful, and proud) *James as Dingodile (James and Dingodile are both vain) *Henry as Papu Papu (Henry and Papu Papu are both big, strong, powerful, and clumsy) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Tawna Bandicoot (Tillie and Tawna Bandicoot are both girlfriends to Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Bulgy as Rilla Roo (Bulgy and Rilla Roo are both evil) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Pinstripe Potoroo (Silver Fish and Pinstripe Potoroo are both evil and mean enemies to poor Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ripper Roo (Farnsworth and Ripper Roo are both go psycho) *Hector as Koala Kong (Hector and Koala Kong are both horrid and selfish) *Arry and Bert as Komodo Bros. (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Komodo Bros. are) *Toby as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot (Toby and Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot are both share the same letter 'T' at the beginning of their names) *Bill as Dr. N Gin (Bill and Dr. N Gin are both troublesome) *Ben as Penta Penguin (Ben and Penta Penguin are both troublesome) *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr and Friends) as Bearminator (Montana and Berminator are both powerful) *Donald and Douglas as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips are) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental *Skarloey as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental *Duck as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental (Duck and Py-Ro the Fire Elemental are both western) *Rheneas as Lo-Lo the air Elemental *Dan and Dimbo (made up tender engines) as Victor and Mortiz (Dan and Dimbo are twins, just like Victor and Mortiz are) *Diesel 10 as Rusty Walrus (Diesel 10 and Rusty Walrus are both strong, evil, and chases Thomas and Crash Bandicoot) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Farmer Ernest *Molly as Pasadena Opossum (Molly and Pasadena Opossum are both wonderful) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ebenezer Von Clutch *Scruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Emperor Velo XXVII (Samson and Emperor Velo XXVII are both strong, evil, and mean) *George as Nitrous Oxide (George and Nitrous Oxide are both wear green and evil) *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as N. Trance *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Carbon Crash *R. Boat (from Theodore Tugboat) as Real Velo *BoCo as Krunk (Krunk's voice suits BoCo) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Nash *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Norm (Ivor and Norm are both have four words in one name and the both have the letter 'or' in the middle of their names) *Green Arrow (from RWS) as Geary (Green Arrow are both have the letter 'G' at the beginning of their names) *Toad as Zem (Toad and Zem are both small) *Grampus (from TUGS) as Zam *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly *Evil Thomas (if Evil Thomas was a real TTTE character) as Evil Crash aka Nega Crash *Evil Emily (if Evil Emily was a real TTTE character) as Evil Coco *Troublesome Trucks as Bats, Lions, Lab Assistants, Ant Drones, Park Drones, Tribesman, Venus Fly Trappes, Crabes, Turtles, Monkeys, and Flying Fishes *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Velo Minion *Peter Sam as Baby T (Peter Sam and Baby T are both small and wear green) *Budgie (from Budgie the Helicopter) as Spyro The Dragon (Budgie and Spyro the Dragon are both fly in the air) *The Chinese Dragon as Tikimon (The Chinese Dragon and Tikimon are both big, strong, evil, powerful, and scary) *Flora as YaYa Panda *Harold as Dr. Neo Cortex's Hovering Balloon (Harold and Dr. Neo Cortex's Hovering Balloon are both fly in the air) (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery ThomasComestoBreakfast5.png|Thomas as Crash Bandicoot Emily as Taffy..png|Emily as Coco Bandicoot Casey jr by hubfanlover678-d9tz6k5.jpg|Casey Jr. as Aku Aku Edward'sBrassBand5.png|Edward as Crunch Bandicoot Percy the Small Engine.jpg|Percy as Polar Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Pura Mavis13.png|Devious Diesel as Dr. Neo Cortex Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Nina Cortex The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Uka Uka GordonAndSpencer20.png|Spencer as Dr. Nefarious Tropy Smudger.png|Smudger as Dr. Nitrus Brio Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Tiny Tiger James the Red Engine.jpg|James as Dingodile Henry the Green Engine.jpg|Henry as Papu Papu Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Tawna Bandicoot Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Rilla Roo Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Pinstripe Potoroo Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Ripper Roo HectorModel.png|Hector as Koala Kong Iron Arry and Iron Bert.png|Arry and Bert as Komodo Bros. Mavis43.png|Toby as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Dr. N Gin and Penta Penguin Play-safe.jpg|Montana as Bearminator Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Rok-Ko the Earth Elemental Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Wa-Wa the Water Elemental DuckTakesCharge47.png|Duck as Py-Ro the Fire Elemental Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Lo-Lo the Air Elemental Mr Dan and Mr Dimbo.jpg|Dan and Dimbo (made up tender engines) as Victor and Moritz ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Rusty Walrus 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as Farmer Ernest Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Pasadena Opossum Tootle.jpg|Tootle as Ebenezer Von Clutch Scruffey.png|S.C.Ruffey as Willie Wumpa Cheeks Samson Design.jpg|Samson as Emperor Velo XXVII GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Nitrous Oxide TenCentsinGhosts.jpg|Ten Cents as N. Trance Sunshine.jpg|Sunshine as Carbon Crash R.BoatAndTheQueen94.png|R. Boat as Real Velo OneGoodTurn17.png|BoCo as Krunk Hercules (from TUGS).jpg|Hercules as Nash Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Norm Green Arrow No. 4771.jpg|Green Arrow as Geary ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Zem GrampusHeader.jpg|Grampus as Zam ElizabeththeVintageLorry39.jpg|Elizabeth as Madame Amberly Evil Thomas!.png|Evil Thomas as Evil Crash Evil Emily the Emerald Engine.png|Evil Emily as Evil Coco TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Bats, Lions, Labs Assistants, Ant Drones, Park Drones, Tribesman, Venus Fly Trappes, Crabs, Turtles, Monkeys, and Flying Fishes Hank.PNG|Hank as Real Velo Peter Sam.jpg|Peter Sam as Baby T Budgie-Little-Helicopter.jpg|Budgie as Spyro The Dragon Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Tikimon Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as YaYa Panda PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Dr. Neo Cortex's Hovering Balloon Category:Daniel Pineda